Al-Qomah's story
by Jun Kunihiro
Summary: "Apakah kau tahu kisah Al-Qomah-ssu?/ "Setelah menikah, Al-Qomah lebih mementingkan Istrinya daripada aku.../ "Barangsiapa yang lebih mementingkan Istrinya dan melalaikan Ibunya,"/ Fanfic KiKuro kedua dari Yukira Kamishiro! Islamic content.


**Al-Qomah's story by Yukira Kamishiro.**

 **Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**

 **Warning : Islamic content.**

Assalamualaikum Wr wb.

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Yukira kembali menulis fanfic islami!

Don't like don't read! Enjoy~

* * *

" _Assalamualaikum! Kaifa haluuk?"_ sapa Kise kearah pemuda berambut biru langit yang kebetulan lewat di dekatnya.

" _Waalaikum salam. Bi khair, Alhamdulillah,"_ balas Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi, mau ke Maji burger-ssu?" tawar Kise.

"Dengan senang hati."

* * *

" _Nee_ Kurokocchi." Kise memanggil Kuroko yang berada dihadapannya. "Apakah kau tahu kisah Al-Qomah-ssu?"

"Tentu saja, Kise-kun," jawab Kuroko tenang. "Itu kisah tentang ahli ibadah yang durhaka kepada Ibunya, kan?"

"Ya. Tadi siang aku menonton filmnya bersama _senpaitachi_ di gym,"

"Kalau begitu, ceritakan kisahnya,"

"Ketika Al-Qomah mengalami _sakaratul maut,_ Rasulullah Saw, mengutus ketiga sahabat yatu Bilal, Amar, dan Suhaib untuk menemui Al-Qomah dan mengajarkannya mengucapkan kalimat _talqin,_ tetapi mulut Al-Qomah tak bisa membuka sama sekali. Lalu Rasulullah Saw. Bertanya 'apakah orang tua Al-Qomah masih hidup?' dijawab oleh para sahabat 'Al-Qomah memiliki Ibu yang sudah tua, Ya Rasullulah,'" Kise mulai bercerita.

"Lalu, apa jawaban Rasulullah?" Kuroko mulai penasaran.

"Beliau menjawab 'Jika ia masih kuat berjalan, mintalah ia datang kemari. Jika tidak, biarlah Aku yang menemuinya,'. Maka pergilah Bilal, Amar, dan Suhaib ke rumah Ibunda Al-Qomah. Sampai di sana, mereka langsung menyampaikan maksud kedatangan mereka, Ibunda Al-Qomah langsung memenuhi panggilan Beliau sambil berjalan tertatih-tatih. Sesampainya di rumah Rasulullah, Ibunda Al-Qomah diberitahu tentang keadaan anaknya. Namun sang Ibu terlihat biasa saja seolah-olah tak mau tahu keadaan sang anak. Hal inilah yang membuat Rasulullah ingin mengetahui permasalahan di antara Ibu dan Anak tersebut. Beliau pun bertanya 'Wahai Ibunda Al-Qomah. Aku ingin bertanya kepadamu dan jawablah pertanyaanku dengan jujur. Bagaimana penyaksian Ibu terhadap putra Ibu yang bernama Al-Qomah?' Ibunda Al-Qomah terdiam sejenak, lalu berkata..." Kise berhenti sejenak karena suaranya yang mulai serak. Ia minum sebentar dan berdehem, lalu melanjutkan ceritanya.

" 'Al-Qomah adalah anak laki-laki yang shaleh, rajin sholat, rajin berpuasa dan bershodaqoh. Akan tetapi...' Ibunda Alqomah tidak meneruskan kalimatnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca seolah-olah memendam suatu beban perasaan yang sangat berat. 'Akan tetapi apa, Bu?' begitu tanya Rasulullah. 'Semenjak Al-Qomah menikah dengan perempuan yang dicintainya, ia mulai melupakan aku, meremehkan aku. Ia lebih mementingkan kepentingan Istrinya daripada aku. Ia lebih mendengar kata-kata Istrinya daripada nasehatku. Padahal aku Ibunya. Aku sangat sakit hati karena Al- Qomah tidak pernah sedikitpun menyadari kesalahannya lalu minta maaf kepadaku. Itu yang membuatku tidak ridho kepadanya,' Rasulullah telah menemukan jawaban atas keadaan yang dialami Al- Qomah. Kemarahan Ibunyalah yang menyebabkan Alqomah mengalami beratnya _sakaratul maut_ karena lisannya tidak mampu melafadzkan kalimat _'Laa ilaaha illallah'_. Lalu Rasulullah memanggil Bilal "Wahai Bilal, cari dan kumpulkan kayu bakar sebanyak-banyaknya. Ibunda Al-Qomah yang merasakan kejanggalan dari kalimat Nabi Saw. Pun bertanya 'Untuk apa kayu bakar itu, wahai Rasulullah?' dan dijawab oleh Beliau dengan kata 'Membakarnya'. Sontak saja Ibu Al-Qomah terkejut sambil berkata 'Apa?! Wahai Rasulullah, betapapun marahnya aku kepada Al-Qomah, mana mungkin aku sampai hati kalau ia dibakar api… kumohon jangan lakukan itu…'Rasullulah pun berkata kepada Ibu Al-Qomah 'Tahukah Ibu? Azab Allah lebih mengerikan dan lebih kekal. Kalau memang Ibu ingin Allah mengampuni dosa Al-Qomah, maka Ibu harus mau memaafkan semua kesalahan Al-Qomah terhadap Ibu lalu Ibu meridhoinya. Sebab semua ibadah yang telah dikerjakan Alqomah, seperti, sholat, berpuasa dan bersedekah, semua itu tidak ada artinya bagi Alqomah selama Ibu masih memendam amarah terhadapnya,'"

Suasana hening. Kise kesulitan menyelesaikan ceritanya karena air mata yang mengalir dari manik madunya. Sepertinya ia menangis ketika bercerita tentang kisah Al-Qomah, Kise langsung mengelap air matanya dengan sapu tangan pemberian penggemarnya.

"Kise-kun, sepertinya kau sedih sekali, ya," kata Kuroko sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Ya. Semurka apapun orangtua terhadap anaknya, orangtua tetaplah orangtua yang tak rela melihat anaknya menderita. Begitu juga dengan Ibu Al-Qomah, ia pun memaafkan kesalahan Al-Qomah. Setelah itu, Rasulullah menyuruh Bilal untuk pergi ke rumah Al-Qomah. Setelah sampai di depan rumah Al-Qomah, Bilal mendengar Al-Qomah yang melafalkan kalimat _'La ilaaha ilallah'_ dengan fasih dan ketika Bilal memasuki rumah Al-Qomah, Al-Qomah telah meninggal dunia." Kise pun mengakhiri ceritanya.

Keheningan kembali tercipta diantara keduanya. Tak ada satupun yang berbicara, bahkan Kise tak memperdulikan jeritan para wanita yang ada di Maji burger.

"Setelah Al-Qomah meninggal, Bilal pun berseru kepada semua orang yang ada di situ dengan mengatakan 'Wahai orang-orang yang hadir disini! Ketahuilah bahwa amarah Ibunya telah menghalang-halangi Al-Qomah untuk membaca kalimat _talqin._ Dan sekarang berkat ridho Ibunya, ia bisa mengucapkan kalimat itu.' Tak lama kemudian Rasulullah beserta kaum muslimin lainnya datang bertakziah. Mereka memandikan, mengkafani dan mensholati jenazah Al-Qomah. Kemudian diantar beriringan oleh Rasulullah dan orang-orang iman menuju tempat pemakaman," Kuroko membuka suaranya.

"Setelah pemakaman, Rasulullah Saw. Bersabda : Barangsiapa yang mengutamakan kepentingan Istrinya daripada Ibunya, maka ia akan mendapatkan laknat Allah, laknat para Malaikat dan laknat semua manusia. Allah tidak menerima amal ibadahnya, baik yang wajib maupun yang sunnah, kecuali jika ia bertaubat dan berbuat baik serta mencari ridho Ibunya. Sebab ridho Allah beserta ridhonya Ibu dan murka Allah beserta murkanya Ibu." Lanjut Kise.

"Haah... mendengarkan cerita ini membuatku jadi teringat Ibuku," kata Kuroko. "Aku sering melawan Ibuku, membantah nasehatnya. Aku berjanji takkan mengulanginya lagi."

"Ya, aku juga. Aku ingin segera menemuinya dan meminta maaf," Balas Kise. "Ayo kita pulang. Sebentar lagi mau Maghrib."

"Ah... baik."

Kedua sahabat itu berjalan pulang. Inilah sebuah kisah sederhana tentang kedua anak manusia yang bercerita tentang kisah teladan yang terjadi di masa Rasulullah Saw. Dari kisah Al-Qomah inilah mereka belajar untuk berusaha berbakti kepada orangtua mereka. Tentunya dengan cara mereka masing-masing.

~ End ~

 **Gimana ceritanya, minna? Bagus nggak? Sejujurnya, Yukira mendapatkan inspirasi menulis fanfic ini dari pengalaman Yukira pas masih SD (Dulu Yukira sekolah di SD Islam, namanya SDIT Hidayatullah Bengkulu). Waktu itu, guru-guru di SD Yukira dulu emang suka ngajak anak muridnya buat nonton film tentang kisah-kisah teladan anak muslim, salah satunya kisah tentang Al-Qomah ini. Hihihi, jadi inget masa-masa SD dulu. Untungnya kerinduan Yukira buat nonton film Islami terobati pas di MAN. Nah, film yang Yukira tonton pas duduk di bangku MAN itu film tentang awal-awal masa kenabian Rasulullah Saw.**

 **Oh iya, ada pengumuman penting. Mulai tanggal 5-10 Oktober, Yukira akan hiatus karena mau UTS. Jadi, mohon maaf bagi yang lagi nunggu chapter terbaru Torisetsu dan Death with Fan karena baru mau diupdate setelah masa UTS Yukira selesai.**

 **Minna, Mind to RnR?**

 **Allah yubairik fiek, Wassalmualaikum Wr Wb.**

 **Yukira Kamishiro.**


End file.
